好き Suki
by bootae
Summary: Apa ada yang aneh dengan diriku? Padahal aku dan Taehyung adalah teman biasa, tidak lebih tidak kurang. Namun setiap berbincang-bincang dengannya, aku selalu tidak bisa menatap kedua manik mata hitam miliknya. —Jungkook x Taehyung fanfiction!


**BOOTAE**  
><strong>.<strong>

**FANFICTION**

**.**

**_Apa ada yang aneh dengan diriku? Padahal aku dan Taehyung adalah teman biasa, tidak lebih tidak kurang. Namun setiap berbincang-bincang dengannya, aku selalu tidak bisa menatap kedua manik mata hitam miliknya_**

**.**

**JUNGKOOKxTAEHYUNG**

**.**

**BOYxBOY**

**.**

**Suki**

Aku terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas Namsan Tower, aku baru pertama kali datang kemari dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa sampai di sini. Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan seseorang, orang itu sering sekali muncul di benakku walaupun berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk mengusirnya dari sana. Tapi aku menyerah, kemudian tersenyum geli.

"Taehyung harus melihat pemandangan seperti ini bersama ku,"

.

Aku mendengarkan lagu melalui headphone yang kupakai, aku baru mendownload lagu baru dan aku selalu mendengarkannya setiap saat, seharian mendengarkan satu lagu ini saja pun aku bisa. Dan lagi—orang itu muncul di benakku, aku mulai mengetuk-ngetuk keningku, mencoba menghilangkannya namun gagal lagi, dan berakhir nyengir.

"Taehyung harus mendengarkan lagu ini bersamaku,"

.

Hari ini aku mengganti model dan warna rambutku, yang sebelumnya keningku tidak di tutupi dengan poniku—sekarang ya. Dan aku mengganti warna rambutku menjadi warna coklat. Dan—ah orang itu muncul lagi, aku mau mengusirnya lagi tapi tentu saja mustahil untuk mengusirnya dari benakku. Entah kenapa aku sangat berharap dia akan memujiku karena aku berganti penampilan.

Ya, walaupun aku ingat dia itu tidak pernah memujiku, sama sekali.

.

Entah mengapa, aku dan dia selalu bersama.

Sengaja maupun tidak sengaja, selalu saja bersama. Namun terkadang, saat kami berpisah, satu hari pun terasa begitu panjang. Dan sampai sekarang aku belum mengetahui alasannya, mungkin karena aku nyaman saat bersamanya—atau mungkin karena dia lebih tua dariku, jadi aku merasa di itu selalu menjagaku.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana dengan penampilan baruku?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya dengan memberikan tatapan puppy eyes, berharap agar dia bisa memujiku kali ini—ya walau diisi dengan sindiran sedikit juga tidak apa-apa bagiku.

Orang yang kupandang itu menatapku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu yang aku pakai, lalu dia kembali menatap wajahku, ekspresinya datar, "Memangnya ada yang berubah?" dia malah balik bertanya, dan dia tidak menyadari ada perubahan dari fisikku.

Memang dia yang tidak peka sama sekali, atau aku yang kurang mencolokkan penampilan baruku?

Jawabannya sama sekali tidak membuatku senang, aku hanya bisa mendengus sebal karena sifat jeleknya—dingin dan suka menyindir. Kalau berbicara, kata-katanya tidak pernah disaring, terkadang dia memang tidak keren di mataku.

Mendadak memori-memoriku dulu muncul di benakku, aku mengingat beberapa hal.

Saat aku membicarakan tentang masalah pertemananku, dia malah tidak _peka_ dan hanya menenangkanku dengan kata-kata, '_Kau harus sabar_,' '_Semangat, kalian pasti berbaikan_,' '_Aku mendukungmu,_' seperti itu.

Taehyung itu begitu aneh, dan terlalu jujur. Sifatnya tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dengan dia di sekolah menengah pertama, dia sangat dingin padaku saat itu—sekarang masih sama _sih_.

"Jungkook?" suaranya terdengar, dan dia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku, membuyarkan lamunanku. "_A_—_ah_? _Hyung_ kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kaku, dan dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya satu, mendengus sebal.

Apa ada yang aneh dengan diriku? Padahal aku dan Taehyung adalah teman biasa, tidak lebih tidak kurang. Namun setiap berbincang-bincang dengannya, aku selalu tidak bisa menatap kedua manik mata hitam miliknya. Setiap berbicara dengannya, aku selalu begitu—melamun, menunduk, dan tidak menatap kedua matanya secara langsung. Dan yang membuatku agak tenang adalah dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini—aku tidak akan tahu mau menjawab apa jika dia menanyakannya.

Kami sebenarnya sedang berada di sebuah taman di dekat rumahku—aku yang memaksa Taehyung untuk ikut.

"Kau itu terlalu jujur, hyung." Kataku saat kami sudah duduk di bangku taman, dia menatapku, meminta penjelasan. Aku menatapnya balik, "Kau itu terlalu jujur, aneh. Dan sama sekali tidak _peka_," kataku akhirnya—aku berhasil mengungkapkan kata-kata yang sudah lama ku pendam ini.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan menatapku sinis, "Aku memang begitu, lalu apa masalahmu?" katanya ketus, aku sudah mulai merakan hawa yang tidak enak darinya.

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, "_Hyung_, santai. Aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu, yah mungkin kau menganggap aku tadi sedang menghinamu. Tapi, aku tidak menghinamu—serius." Aku mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku di kedua tangan, membuat tanda _peace_ dan aku nyengir. Dan dia hanya mendengus, astaga.

Aura yang dia keluarkan mulai tidak enak, aku segera berdiri, "_Hyung_, di sana ada kolam ikan, aku ingat melihatnya bersama mu. Mau kan?" aku memasang tampang memelas sebisa mungkin, dan Taehyung memberikan tatapan datarnya kepadaku selama beberapa detik, dan akhirnya mengangguk, setelah itu dia berdiri, sebelum dia sempat mendahuluiku, aku segera menarik lengannya.

"Apa?" tanya Taehyung, tidak ada nada dalam suaranya dan itu membuatku sebal, aku menggerutu. "Jangan jalan duluan, tunggu aku _hyung._"

Akhirnya kami berjalan berdampingan menuju kolam ikan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami duduk tadi. Kami berdua sampai, dan aku membungkukkan tubuh ku lebih dekat ke kolam, agar terlihat lebih jelas. Alih-alih dapat melihat lebih jelas, aku malah tidak sengaja tersandung dengan batu-batu yang ada di pinggir kolam—

—**_grep _**

Taehyung memeluk pinggang ku dari belakang dengan erat, napasnya tidak teratur dan aku bisa merasakannya. "Hati-hati kalau membungkuk begitu, bodoh. Kalau kau jatuh, bisa saja aku berpura-pura untuk tidak kenal denganmu." Katanya, suara nya terdengar panik di telingaku.

Aku merasakan pipiku memanas, ah—aku baru sadar sekarang.

"_Hyung_," aku memanggilnya, dia hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Aku mencoba untuk tidak tertawa saat itu. Aku menggenggam erat tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangku.

"Ternyata aku menyukaimu."

_**END**_

Halo saya bootae!

ini ada fanfiction vkook baru loh:3 ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Kana Nishino - Suki

Jadi mending bacanya sambil denger lagu ini biar enak dan menghayati

Mind to Review?

**-bootae-**


End file.
